Verastok
Verastok was a Eastern European nation located in Southern Russia that overlooked the Grunga Sea, and is also well known as the major homenation of the Green Sea Battalion, which declared independence in 1991 from the Soviet Union, and was best known for the creation of its own self defense forces, which eventually by 1995 led up to the establishment of the GSB. Chernarus has not received any major crisis in the later years of the 21st century, following the Verastokian Civil War, as far as 2035, and has since by this year had remained a major step up in the fueling of the GSB PMC units, but due to the nation's pour integrity resources are often drained. ''History Establishment Age of the Soviet Union 1922-1991 While under The USSR World War II Cold War Era Gaining Independence As an Independent Nation Forming of The Green Sea Battalion First & Second Chechen Wars A nation divided 2009-2010 GSB is developed into a PMC World War III 2019-2029 A.E Occupation of Verastok Despite the War beginning in 2019 following an American Invasion of Western and Southern Europe, Verastok never felt the effects of the destruction of the third world war until hearing about it in 2021 during the A.E invasion of Russia, as the War in russia was broadcasted worldwide at the time of this event. During the course of the conflict Verastok, due to its poor economic state and weakened military prosperity, remained neutral, as most of the conflict was concentrated on the northeastern portion of Russia, but by January 1st, 2023 European forces under the command of Continentals Harrison and Hunter Core Roran arrived at Verastok with a small A.E military Garrison in hopes of claiming the poor nation and accepting it as one of the territories of the Artemis Empire. The government of Verastok accepted the A.E's proposal and allowed the A.E military to set up shop within the nation of Verastok, where they were also able to use it as a stepping stone to invade Russia from the south, due to failing progress taking place in the northeastern section of the nation. By February of 2024, the A.E also began to send forces west using Verastok as a supply hub for not only the Russian Campaign, but also for the North American Campaign, that was taking place during the Europeans invasion of America that has been raging on the North American continent since 2023. By May 22nd, 2024, the A.E was able to establish a friendly trust with amongst the people of Verastok, and even allowed some of the factories to start constructing weapons with the use of A.E resources while under licensed by Artemis European law. However despite these forms of peace between the people and Artemis Imperial soldiers in the region, multiple groups that were still loyal to Russia attempted to end the occupation by attacking A.E forces wherever they went, and even going as far as to attacking and destroying a new official A.E warfactory that was constructed near Topek. This as a result would eventually bringing destruction amongst the southern side of Verastok overlooking the green sea which eventually become known at the Sea of death by the year 2025. A.E Declares Martial Law on Chernarus As punishment for these guerrilla attacks, the A.E refused to allow the defense contractors of Vera Arms, the rights to create their own weapons, along with the fact of building in manufacturing a mass production of licensed built equipment that were known in the time of this decade as the most advanced and futuristic weaponry and vehicles that ever existed in the 21st century. This act of Martial law eventually sparked outrage amongst the Verostokians as tensions within the nation began to rise between Artemis Europe and Verastok. During the wake of these tensions, the rise and prosperity of all of these strict laws and curfews conducted by the A.E military, eventually lead the country into either abandoning the nation altogether or attacking both A.E Soldiers or and A.E supporters within Verastokian cities. These riots were eventually quelled by the end of 2025 and their leaders were eventually executed for treason for crimes against the state, however in 2026 Verastokian guerrilla leader Razol Bakaru attempted to create a special super weapon within the heart of the nation, with the use of capture A.E equipment in hopes of turning it against Artemis Europe, he was eventually stopped by the GSB that was hired by the A.E in order to prevent this attack from occurring against their Nation. 'GSB Contracts with Artemis Europe' Despite receiving the victory and establishing order on Verastok, the war in America eventually took its toll against the Europeans, forcing the A.E to abandon the North America altogether and concentrate on the defense of Western Europe, as most of the Western European forces were now engaged in the occupation of Verastok and the Eastern front. However despite these setbacks, the Verastokians began to grow distance from the Verastokian A.E supporters as tensions began to rise amongst the public, prompting more and more guerrilla warfare attacks Nationwide. As news of the A.E's defeat in American being an inspiration, multiple Verastokian groups prompted tactics from fellow us soldiers from overseas and began to use them against the A.E forces in distance battlefields, but these cells were eventually eliminated by October 2027. Though the A.E's war in America was lost the conflict would eventually reach the Pacific in hopes of gaining more territory in order to prevent the Americans from launching a second Invasion of the Artemis European mainland. It was during this major engagement where the GSB would be used against both the American military and Chinese military for the first time, as before the A.E had tasked the GSB with attacking multiple rebel towns within Verastokian while at the same time assaulting resistance cells along side the Russian countryside. In response, the A.E had planned to gain territory in both China and Japan, and contracted the GSB into launching a full-scale assault on the island nation of Boolean on August which was known to be a key island in the A.E's invasion of Southern China, while the A.E began an Invasion against Maratime Japan months prior on April 24th. Despite a victory conducted by the GSB, the A.E invasion failed after the battle of Danki Valley and the failed siege of Shanghai eventually forcing the GSB to evacuate the island as Chinese forces fought to claim it back by August 29th, of 2027, where they then took part in the A.E Invasion of Japan a month later, and were then task with destroying a Maratime factory that was said to have been able to create a new war tank that could not only out match the A.E Panzer line, but also tip the whole war against Europe all together that same year. As the GSB fought their way through the wartorn countryside of Malioku, the group were able to breach Maratime lines and demolish the factory, destroying Japan's only chance at competing with European tech, however despite this victory, the GSB were once again forced out of the area, due to heavy Japanese resistance in the region. By September 2nd, 2027, the A.E were eventually forced out of Maratime Japan due to new and improved EMP bombs that were used against the A.E ground forces, which in return forced the GSB to cover and hold Willis Point, in order to allow the A.E a chance to escape the Island, and in the process was also successful in destroying the Akagia Bridge that served as a major key crossing over the Ukima River. In the end the A.E paid the GSB the money they deserved and allowed them to return to Verastok, where chaos was eventually reaching the boiling point. 'Final Years of A.E Rule' by 2028 The War began to take the toll against the A.E at the war was starting to slowly shift back East back toward Western Europe from the west, the A.E began to rapidly lose ground in the east as well as Russian forces were also forcing its way south towards the nation of Verastok multiple Verostokians and resistance forces destroyed valuable A.E Intel and radar stations leaving the occupied nation blind from Russian air assault and bombing raids which occured all over the entire country. By July of 2028 the Russian military eventually return from the Battle of Laurenberg located in Southeastern Russia which was known to have been a major key engagement and the only way for us to enter the AES powerful grenora line fraction that spreaded between Eastern Europe all the way to the Gronga sea. Despite seven months of heavy fighting A.E force is proved to be resilient and we're unable to be pushed out of janoris even when the odds were against them fight by January 2nd of 2029 tragedy would affect you strikes or Verastok as one of its major cities the make the city of laurenberg with a tragedy that obliterated by an A.E orbital satellite strike in a desperate way to prevent the Russians Artemis imperial HQ that was located in the city of tour pack. the satellite strike went down into Norris history at the biggest and most disastrous event in the history of Verastok, even beyond the civil War and World War II together as a grand total of over 400 million people were killed in the attempt blast while another 34,000 were injured from the effects of a shock wave and radiation wave left behind by the laser strike this satellite glass eventually turn the remaining to dorian's against the nae eventually eventually resulting in their forces being overrun by October of 2029 we're eventually by this time the war that began to make its way back to England France and straight toward Paris. 'Invasion of Artemis Europe' following the liberation of Verastok after 6 years under Artemis Imperial control, the GSB return back to its motherland to begin a whole new war against its former employers, and also began working on contracts with both the United States and Russian governments, although at this point Verastok had officially returned back to Russian loyalty. Knowing about some of the tactics that they have used against either the United States, or Russian Federation during the past 6 years, and took part in the invasion of Artemis Europe from the East, while conducting both joint assaults alongside Russia, or solo operations with the GSB. In February of 2029, Verastok defense forces took part in an assault against Ukraine in hopes of opening a hole in the A.E Defenses in the East in order for the Russians to break through and enter the heart of Europe, but the sudden intense fighting and superior training of the A.E forces eventually forced the Verastok Defense force back to the sea, however the tide turn when GSB forces later assaulted and destroyed a vital A.E Weapons cache located on the Borstok Peninsula, forcing ammo to be strained with thin the A.E defenses, and allowed Verastok to counter attack and jointly occupy the city of Propriate with GSB soldiers. After establishing a breach head on Artemis Europe, Russian forces were able to easily break through the eastern defenses and invade large parts of eastern Europe, during the first 7 months, up until reaching Poland, following an orbital satellite strike that took out an entire Russian battalion to the North west, and forcing the Russian Federation to halt their invasion. Realizing that there is little that Russia could do unless those A.E R.E.C.E.S.F class Satellites were out of the way, Verastok sent a small group of scouting parties throughout Poland in hopes of locating the source of where the A.E controlled the satellites in space from, and by July 12th, 2029, were able to locate the Sparta, (A huge airfield/Spaceport) located in central poland, about 35 miles southeast of Warsaw. It was from here that both Verastokian and Russian leaders came up with an idea to silence the A.E Satellite threat once and for all, as according to reports that have been read by the Verastokian movement, A.E satellites have already obliterated 87 percent of Europe's infrastructure, 10 years ago, which explained how Europe was all blackened and destroyed, with multiple pools and rivers of lava flowing out everywhere they went. It was also stated while at the same time after the satellites destroyed Europe after a civil war it had with it self, they were also responsible for the destruction of an American city (Although it was eventually proven by the end of the war that the A.E were not responsible for the destruction of the American City of Elena), and even decimated many others throughout the years. Having to have come up with a great assault plan within a 3 month period, the GSB was called once again by the Russian federation in order to assault a key A.E base as a diversion in eastern Poland while the Russians main fourth were set to attack the sparta the heart of the eight major R.E.C.E.S.F satellite Network. After receiving the victory the A.E forces banksy lost their satellite faces officially rendering them completely out of satellite orbital support giving the forces of both Russia and Verastok a chance to start the invasion of Eastern Germany by this point GSB forces by November 2nd 2029 were ordered by the Russian government and contracted by Russia to destroy a vital European fortification structure that was bogging down the Russian advances for the past several months despite heavy casualties GSB was able to obtain this Victory and destroy what was known by all of Verastokians and Russians as the Punctoria line. As Russian and Verostokian forces advanced further into Germany, A.E forces from the German section began to stall their advance by December 12th, where despite the Russians were able to race past the Verastokian whos advance was soon stopped at the city of Brunbora, where the GSB would be most concentrated in. Truth is Revealed Verastok Pulls out As fighting for Brunbora continued on up to mid December, news soon broke out amongst the Verostokian forces that the Union league was able to breach the A.E forces in Western Europe and were rapidly approaching Paris from the West, news also broke out that Russia was stopped at Corgeia, about 14 miles from Berlin by heavy A.E forces, further stopping the Russian Eastern advance entirely, but during this event Verastokian forces later ordered the GSB to sneak in behind A.E lines in order to destroy a key airfield that was located in eastern Comro county in North Germany, it was from this raid where the GSB along with most of Verastok would later find out the truth of what really started world war III and how Artemis Europe was actually innocent, and not responsible for the events that led up to the third world war, but in fact was a group of Terrorists, that were anti-European, who caused the nation to go to war with each other, then took advantage of the situation in order to begin false flag invasions of Russia, and even were held responsible for the destruction of Elina City and even Laurenberg back during the Battle of Verastok. This new information eventually convinced the Verastokian defense forces to cease operations in Artemis Europe, and begin withdraw procedures by December 30th, 2029. However while the Verastokian Self Defense forces were withdrawing out of Europe, after peace talks with the nation of Germany himself, Continental Harrison in the ruins of Berlin who was now on the verge of death do to so much destruction plaguing Germany, the GSB signed another contract with the Artemis Empire for one final fight. Battle of Zar & End of War After peace talks were signed, the hostilities between Verastok, Artemis Europe, and the Union League ceased, and both started to work together in order to eliminate the Anti European Legion, who was known to be the organization responsible for starting the 10 year destructive conflict amongst the nations. On December 31st, 2029, Verastok took only a small supportive part in the Battle of Zar as they set up a blockade along the Russian side of the border in hopes of preventing the Terrorists from escaping into Russia, while A.E forces and Union League forces merged with GSB forces cleared out the city of Zar of all anti European forces in the area. While the A.E were concentrated on the downtown areas and the Union League were focused on the port sections, the GSB were responsible and tasked by the A.E to destroy all evidence of the A.E.L's existence while at the same time destroy all documents of the organization, in order to prevent the terrorist cell from reviving itself. Despite heavy entrenched terrorists located within the ruins of the Industrial section that has long been bombed by the Artemis Empire, the GSB were able to succeed in not only destroying all vital intel and documents keeping the Terrorist cell active, but also locate and eliminate nearly every personal within the industrial area. Within sunset, the entire city of Zar was stripped of all A.E.L forces finally ending the 10 year Third World War. Post WWIII Effects caused by the A.E Following the end of the destructive and deadly World War 3 GSB and the rest of the Verastokian defense military units were able to return back to Verastok, while Russian forces conducted the same tactic and left Eastern Europe back into Russia that same week. During the years after World War 3 Verastok received new European style guns, that were made under A.E licences such as the Rheinmetall MG-3, along with the inspiration to create multiple new tactics in training when it came to defending both its nation. As reconstruction of its the infrastructure was done along the entire nation of Verastok, the sight of Laurenberg was left barren, and was patronized as a war memorial sight to those of Russian, Verasokian and A.E forces who perished in the orbital strike, as multiple memorial sites were erected among the ruins the suburbs of the city. World War III made extreme history as both the dark and golden ages of Verastok, and was even stated to have done more destruction and death towards the nation then World War II, but the effects of the A.E's 6 year occupation of the nation was hit to Verastokians with mixed reactions, where it was stated that 40 percent believed that the A.E were savages, while another 40 percent believed that the A.E were nice people and were framed into a war that they were not planning on in the first place. Despite multiple A.E structures within Verastok being either destroyed in the war or left alone by the Verastokian government as a part of the nations history, the facility still obtained documents within them, and although many of these documents were either destroyed or declared historical landmarks, three of the four were able to survive and were left behind and secrecy at Vera Arms, it is unclear what these documents hold or what they had when it came to the A.E military but it is possible that if these documents contain blue prints to either guns or Vehicles that were produced by the formal Empire, it is possible that Vera Arms could develop these documents in secrecy, but whether or not Vera Arms chooses to either read them or if the GSB military ever plans on upgrading itself with the use of formal AE military hardware remains in question. Economic shortage As of 2035, Verastok was never once attacked again, following World War 3, and was also known to have once again been at peace to the point that World War 3, was long since forgotten. However, despite the peace that followed ahead, GSB units would continue to be fighting over seas in another grid of two conflicts after receiving a small economic crisis in 2035. This would result Verastok sending the GSP to Mongolia in hopes of getting a hold of a couple oil fields in the region. Unfortunately the assault failed due to the interference of South African forces but the sudden contraction of the Tembelian government, eventually allowed to GSB to make up for the failure in hopes of gaining money would possibly be enough to create new weapons and new ships in the future but at the same time helping the citizens of Verastok in need. War of Palau Overview Military Trivia''